How Nice
by Moose
Summary: Inu Yasha has gone missing...will he be found in time?[ "...he could feel it, forcing it’s way through his veins, ripping it’s way throughout his system.]
1. Searching

How Nice

By Moose

  


Chapter One - Searching...

❦"Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha, where are you?" Kagome ran through the forest searching for the half-demon. She and the other had awoken this morning to find him gone, but tetsusaigastill where he had left it last night. Kagome was very worried about him, not to say that the others weren't. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were spread about the forest looking for him too. Their cries for him bounced off the forest trees and echoed throughout, but could he hear them? Tears began to cascade from Kagome's eyes.

❦ Inu Yasha sat among the roots of an elderly tree, battered and bruised. He had smelled a demon coming closer to where the group was resting and had gone out to shoo it away. If only he knew about the demon...if only.... He was soon overpowered by the youkia. It was much, much bigger than he, and much, much more potent in it's attacks. Inu Yasha was now in dire need of help. The innumerable lacerations and injuries he sustained were almost unbearable, but nothing compared to what was going on internally. The demon was full of poison, one bite was all it needed to inflict serious damage. Inu Yasha had several. He could feel it, forcing it's way through his veins, ripping it's way throughout his system. His internal functions were slowly and painfully shutting down, unless it was his imagination. The halfling had tried several times to lift himself off the ground, to yell for help, but he couldn't move his arms; couldn't speak above a whisper. 

"Inu Yaaashaa!" His ears twitched at the sound of his name. "Innnnnu Yaashaa!" 'Miroku!' He wanted to yell back, but his body wouldn't cooperate. His mind raced and his heart pounded. He could hear his own pulse in his ears. 

"Mir...Miroku..."He managed to rasp. 'Please..please hear me!' Inu Yasha's vision was beginning to dim. He ears perked up one more time. Footsteps were coming his way...and then leaving. 'Nononononononononono...nooo! Come back! MIROKU!!' He must have shouted the last part, because before he knew it, there was Miroku, and there went consciousness. 'Feh...how nice...' He thought. 

A/N: I hope you like! It may be a little OOC, but I'm new to the series. Please review to tell me if this story rocks, or if it sucks so bad it needs a straw!

Disclaimer: Hm...do I own Inu Yasha? ...do you *think* I do? No, I didn't think so either.


	2. Hewoo? Hewooo?

How Nice

By Moose

  


Chapter 2: Hewoo? Hewooo?

  


'Just what was wrong with him? Going out without Tessaiga! Inu Yasha could be dense sometimes, but *this*?' Sango pondered while looking for the dog demon.

  


"I've found him!" Miroku snapped her from her thoughts. There was a slight tremor in his voice, something that told her to get to them as fast as she could. She wondered slightly what Inu Yasha had gotten himself into now. But all of her thoughts stopped when she came to the tree where Inu Yasha lay. She felt her stomach churn at all the blood...'Kagome can't see this!' She quickly looked around for her. 'I don't think she could handle it. Shippo! I have to get them both away from here.'

  


"Miroku, we can't let Kagome see him...like this..." Sango voiced her thoughts. 

"You're right. But can we keep her away?" The young monk said. Miroku looked at his fallen comrade and kneeled down beside him. "Inu Yasha? Inu Yasha, can you hear me?" He gently squeezed the half demon's shoulder.

  


------------

  


Inu Yasha's senses were of no good to him...they were gone. He couldn't hear, nor see, nor smell,...nor feel. He was simply there. Wait...he could feel...something. He could still feel It...it was still pushing it's way through his systems, still killing his body. Inu Yasha knew this was the end. He would never again get to smell the sweet fragrence of Kagome's perfume or the comfort in just being around her. He'd never get to tell her that he loved her. No. No, he wouldn't let himself get like that. He'll make it....

Inu Yasha felt a slight pressure on his shoulder. 

"Inu ..? ...-sha an hea me?" A voice! It sounded like he was underwater...he felt like he was underwater...drowning....Another squeeze on his shoulder. He wanted so badly to call out, to tell them he was ok...sorta. Maybe...maybe, just maybe...but did he have enough strength to do so? Inu Yasha thought of his friends...of Kagome, waiting, worried. Yes...he mustered all the power he had, and some of what he didn't.

"...he...wooo..." Ack. He hadn't ment to sound so...childish, but at least he could make a sound, and even 'hewoo' would do for now.

  


----------

  


Kagome still wondered about the forest. Just as she was to call out for Inu Yasha, someone called out her name.

"Kagome!" It was Sango. She appeared from behind a tree. "Kagome! This way," She motioned for Kagome to follow. "We've found him."

Kagome was smiling the whole way she ran to Sango, but it began to fade and she saw the grave look upon Sango's face.

"What's wrong? It's Inu Yasha...what's wrong with him?" Kagome soon became frantic.

  


-----------

  


Miroku was caught off guard to hear a broken mumble emit from Inu Yasha. He was just about to pick up the dog demon when he heard a sound coming from Inu.

"..he..wooo..." 'Hewoo? What?' Miroku raised an eybrow. He had instructed Sango to go find Kagome and Shippo and take them back to camp. This was nothing for them to see. Miroku carefully slipped his arms around Inu Yasha trying his hardest not to jostle him too much. This was going to be a looong night. Miroku hoped it was only a night...

  
  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


a/n: Does it need a straw? I'm waiting for flames! *picks up marshmellows and grins* 


	3. Always the Last to find out

How Nice

By Moose

  


Chapter 3:

  


It had been nearly a week since they had found him lying underneath an elderly tree. Miroku and Sango had tried their best to shroud Kagome and Shippo's view of Inu Yasha, but they would have none of it. In the end their help was needed in tending to his wounds. Inu Yasha would twitch, even moan, in his semi-coma and give them all false hope he would awake from his troubled slumber. Soon all visible scars and wounds had healed, but the poison had not yet been discovered.

One day, while Kagome was sitting with Inu Yasha, he began to stir. Kagome had instantly reached for his hand, hoping this time he would wake up.

"Inu Yasha...please wake up!" She caressed his face, hoping it would help to bring him back. 

"...poison...hurts.." Inu Yasha mumbled.

"Poison?! What poison?? Inu Yasha, don't go back to sleep! You have to tell me what poison!" She briefly thought about tapping him on the face to bring him around. She called for the others to come.

Inu Yasha's eyes began to flutter open. Once again Kagome began to stroke his cheek.

"P-poison...from ..'okia..." He stumbled over his words. "..poison'sis clawsss..."

Inu Yasha was now as awake as he was gonna get. And with the poison still running through his body, he didn't know if he could even stay awake. A series of shudders swept through his frail body.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had arrived by now, and had heard him say something about poison from a youkia's claws.

"It's much worse then we thought, then. We have to take him to Kaede!" Miroku stated.

"Yes, but can he make the trip? We are a few days travel away from her village." Sango said. 

"I don't know, but we can't risk not taking him." Kagome spoke her fears to the group.

Shippo's bottom lip started to quiver. "Is he going to make it?" 

"Of course he's going to make it!" Kagome's words betrayed her heart. Would he really? The poison had been in his body for a week, who knows what it's already don to him.

"Ahhhhhrg!" Inu Yasha suddenly cried out in pain. His body began to twist and twitch violently on its own. He was having a seizure. His arms and legs jerked around wildly, hitting Miroku in the face in the process.

"Hold him down!" Sango's strong voice cut through the frantic air. She grabbed onto Inu Yasha's legs and did her best to follow her own order while Kagome and Miroku held onto his arms. Shippo did his best to keep Inu Yasha's head from connecting with the hard ground. Slowly, the jerking stopped and all that could be heard was Inu Yasha's harsh breathing and whimpers.

"Shhh..." Kagome whispered to him, trying not to let her voice crack. "..shhh..." 

  
  



End file.
